There are a variety of ways to use lighting in a retail store. One way to encourage customers to look further at an item is the use of valance lighting. Valance lighting places lights above or below an object or objects on display and is generally hidden behind a board or panel to create an effect of lighting up a specific place.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.